A Collection of Zootopia One-Shots
by CRYSTALFANG
Summary: Just a way for me to dump all my Zootopia ideas and AU concepts that I have in the form of one-shots. First one-shot deals with serious issues so read at own risks. Chapter Update: "A Little Wager, Please?"
1. TOOLS PART 1

**A/N: So I'm back...not that anybody remembers my existence, but anyways, it has occurred to me that while I was working on some one-shots for a series for another fandom that I realized I had yet to actually tempt my hand in writing any one-shot (or drabble) for Zootopia.**

 **So I figured I would deal my hand in a little for the simple fact that I cannot sleep properly, and two; I need to flex my Zootopia skills all over again if I am to do anymore writing for this fandom. I mean I was gone for a while, but that was due to the fact that it was my first year in high school and I had no idea what the HELL I was doing. Also, I wanted to just be a little bit more invested in drawing, which is all I've been doing for the majority of the summer is drawing…a lot.**

 **But let's be real, procrastination is a bitch.**

 **But in all seriousness though I don't know what's been going on with me lately, but I've been feeling particularly lackluster and unmotivated. Then there's summer school I've been dealing with and honestly? I haven't been feeling like getting out of bed at times. And I'm not talking about me being lazy (that is a factor to take into consideration though) just me endlessly and needlessly questioning why the fuck I woke up this morning and I'm not saying that to be funny; I mean it. But, I'm sure I'll get over it with time! (gotta stay optimistic about this). And as a side note I end up tired for no reason these days - I don't know WHY but I do, and it's even worse because I'm not old I'm fucking 15 what the fuck?!**

 **But don't worry about it I'll be fine (probably). I almost ALWAYS go on a long hiatus so this isn't a fucking surprise to be honest...**

 **Another thing, that I feel that I MUST MENTION is more on the subject of my other Zootopia stories to which I say I am continuing them, Ghoultopia especially going to finish that one, although I might have to change the plot perhaps…? We'll see. Training Wilde is still in production in that I will be redoing the story over as I feel I kind of messed up on worldbuilding within that one. The others...I think I deleted some of the others along with scrapping some Zootopia ideas - although I might just hand them off to someone most likely.**

 **Anyways enough about me let's...idk you read this, give me feedback, and I sit here and um….**

 **Yeah.**

 **Just read.**

 **On a side note I should mention some things in here I left vague, just because I usually like to put detail into the things I write about and so leaving things up to interpret was just something I also decided to try out as the one-shot contains I suppose a heavy themes within it, and as you read through I should hope it be made clear.**

 **And by all accounts TOOLS is inspired by true cases of this nature and the subject matter shouldn't be taken lightly. Again, dark themes ahead related to abuse. It should become obvious what kind and I would like to say I personally have never experienced any kind, and I also have no true knowledge or understanding of this topic and am treading lightly on this matter - again, I will say, dark themes (probably not the right word to use here) ahead; you've been warned.**

* * *

 **EDIT 1: Ummm...this is going to end up being a collection of Zootopia one-shots. dEaL wItH iT.**

* * *

 **PART 1**

 **(in my defense I said a collection of one-shots so sue me…)**

* * *

 **It's simple, actually…**

 **-:-**

 _From the start, my existence was merely convenient. If it kept her from meeting an untimely demise at the hands of being a single mother with only a few coins to scrape by I would certainly be laying amongst the other kits; I would be soaked - maybe burnt? Or tossed like a stone being thrown out onto the lake, but rather than skipping along the water effortlessly I would skip on air._

 _Though...if I'm being honest...I don't think she was that cruel…_

 _Even though she reluctantly fed me the nutrients from her body._

 _Even though she looked at me with **SCORN.**_

 _Even though I heard the whispers she said about me._

 _Even though she called me_ _ **WEAK**_ _._

 _Even though she recognized my scrawny frame to be the epitome of every little thing she hated about me._

 _Because I looked like_ _ **HIM**_ _._

 _And yet - she wasn't such a bad mother._

 **-:-**

 **Everything has a balance…**

 **-:-**

There was a slap that resonated from the kitchen and down the small, moldy hall that led to a small kit's bedroom.

Or what was supposed to constitute as one.

Another slap that sounded far more brutal careened off the walls of the two room apartment. The kit listened to the profanities echo inside his head for a while before he heard his stomach growl loudly. It didn't register for a second within his large, triangular ears, but when it did a second time he all but stumbled from the air mattress he'd been perched on.

Green eyes stared warily at their surroundings as the small mammal scrambled past the kitchen area where two vulpines lay screeching at each other using every word they could think of.

He opened the front door.

He stepped out onto cool pavement.

Breathing in fresh air.

The fresh scent of spring intermingled with the smell of pollen, burnt rubber, cheap fast food, and cigarettes. It was perfect in every way imaginable; Nick couldn't ask for anything less.

It was nice.

Unlike him of course.

The vulpine leaped from where he stood upon the cold, concrete stairs and raced away towards freedom.

And by freedom that was more or less referring to the dumpster.

His second meal of the day would consist of the following: a ham sandwich, a bottle of water, and cold fries with next to no flavor or seasoning to them. But he wasn't complaining, in fact, he was more than grateful.

At this point, coming to the dumpster along Cicada St. was a blessing. I mean sure he didn't know who was leaving the food out for him and there was a possible chance it could be poisoned, but at this point Nick had sense given up on being cautious as caution had never actually worked in his favor at all. As he got older **he** started paying more attention to his existence; next the red kit knew he was being dropped off to school, picked up from school, being dragged to shady areas, and forced to watch the ongoing activities at bars. The fox didn't take a liking to him at all and yet he seemed perfectly fine with insisting on taking him everywhere he went. Some part of Nick hoped it was his way of reaching out to him, as if he wanted to convey an emotion the tod had no experience in communicating to others.

It was a small hope, but one he clung onto desperately.

 **-:-**

 **But, for things to have balance…**

 **You would need the right tools…**

 **-:-**

 _At some point or another I found myself in a predicament...It was one that even now befuddles me in more ways than one._

 _But, for the time of cherished moments to be had with you...I knew...it wouldn't last long…_

 _They never do._

 **-:-**

The air had been crisp with the wind adding a cold snap to it. It was like a shock to the face to those who were early-birds and a complete backhand to those with expectancies of great warm weather ahead. Yes, it was spring, but it wasn't mid-spring yet and the atmosphere still carried the wrath of winter with it. So simply put next to nobody was in a happy mood that day. It didn't help that the skies overhead were dark and ominous; they stretched farther than the horizon would allow an onlooker to see, whereas those in the east got a perfect view of boiling, black clouds threatening to unleash a torrenting cascade of water upon their heads.

Of course the only elementary school to exist within HappyTown was only naturally _not_ experiencing any gray clouds at all. In fact, thick streams of luscious sunlight glared down upon the rust-covered, old, playground equipment that had possibly never seen better days. Children ran and frolicked about on the weak metal hinges of the slide and monkey bars. The swing set was no different other than the fact that the tires that constituted as seats were shiny and brand new-ish in a sense.

Upon one of the swings (there were three in total) sat a despondent Nick. His eyes were currently glazed over in a way that may have given off the impression he was close to fainting, and that may have been the case. The school lunches were few and far in between with the staff wanting to implement the rule of "dieting" into, what the staff personally called, "voluntary predatorial behavior" - basically excuses to not go out fully with the funds they had.

The food was good though, so there was that.

Of course it wasn't the cafeteria food that had him feeling so bleak, it was actually his report card.

 **Nicholas P. Wilde**

 **English- F**

 **Math- C**

 **Science- F**

 **Art- B** (with a very low score mind you)

 **Music- A**

His hands shook visibly as he stared down at the wrinkled piece of paper. All that hard work...for nothing. Of course he knew that wasn't the problem at all; it was more than that. They would be so disappointed in him. It was bad enough he couldn't be of any use around the house, but now they would definitely leave him hanging.

A small part of him hoped that would be the case.

If it meant leaving this abysmal existence behind then he would gladly take it without complaint. After all life had to be better in the wake of death than in a tumultuous existence where everything was gray and sunlight was an oddity. When survival of the fitness brings new meanings of life with it. One could be almost amused, and maybe a little awed, at how such a kit could fear life, but not death itself.

Many mammals went through life trying to make the most out of everyday given to them - Nick opted for trudging through every day like he was walking through sludge. When school was as dismal as it was and running away was out of the question (being a fox didn't have its advantages) what good did **pretending** do for anyone?

The sound of hooves clacking on pavement and the sweet smell of peaches is what alerted him (briefly) to the playground monitor heading his way. She was something of a rotund looking horse with bright hazel eyes filled with warmth and love for literally just about everyone she came into contact with. Her smile never faltered it seemed and radiated like sunshine across evergreen grass as she looked down upon him cheerfully.

Nick found it more patronizing than anything.

"Oh, honey, be a dear and let Judy have a turn on the swing why don't you?" The horse's smile grew a little sharp along with her tone and her eyes crinkled a little _too_ much at the edges.

Yep, she was definitely patronizing him.

Rather than focusing upon the equine he turned his attention towards that of a small, petite lapine who's pink nose was currently bouncing up and down amidst her twitching whiskers. Large violet-purple eyes stared at him with a form of curiosity and…

Pity.

Without much of a thought going through him he instantly leaped from the swing and skittered away to more secluded area of the playground. More specifically under the slide where the noise felt more muffled, although the squeaking of the metal hinges ultimately destroyed any sense of peace an quiet he might have found there. Still it was better than nothing.

It wasn't until the sound of quiet footsteps grew louder that he realized someone was coming his way. For a moment he thought it was that horse, but when he saw the flat feet he knew immediately who it was. The same rabbit from not to long ago came and promptly sat next to him while her long lapine ears swayed from against her back. She sat criss-crossed with, amusingly enough, her hands in her lap. Judy stared at him quizzically for a moment and he stared back though his gaze averted itself on a constant.

"Do you have any friends?" She asked without hesitance.

Nick blinked rapidly at the rabbit. His mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I-I...wha-?"

"I can be your friend!" And then Judy got just a little too close for comfort on Nick's part, his own nose starting to twitch as he could smell the mildew on her rags. Now that she was so close though he could faintly see little patches of fur out of place along her cheek. The kit's gaze snapped away to look into large amethyst pools that seemed to sparkle of their own volition even though they were under the shade.

"...so will you?..." She asked with only a slight hint of desperation in her voice. Her button nose bounced fervently upon her face and her violet pools showed a reflection of a kit fox with dark rings under his baggy eyes which were red from the nights where he had been deprived of sleep. The fur along his head was scrappy and messy and honestly...as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it...he looked like him..

So he stopped looking in the amethyst mirrors that were - what was her name again? - Judy - right...her; Judy's eyes.

And then he politely declined her offer because he didn't want to look at those pitying eyes ever again. To which the rabbit kit responded in kind by completely ignoring what he'd just said and deciding that they were indeed friends even though he _really didn't_ want to be her friend.

Then she turned insane.

Nick regretted not running away from her when he had the chance.

"- which is why I'm going to be the _best_ at _my job_ ," to which the rabbit paused to smirk proudly and jutted her thumb at her sharp, bony, chest. " I'll be the best officer ever!" She exclaimed loudly.

In that moment, Nick knew, he had made the worst choice of his life.

 **-:-**

 _I liked you…_

 _Did you know that? I bet you didn't know that..you probably thought I was weird and that's why I didn't have friends._

 _You probably just thought I was crazy for the hopes and dreams I had._

 _You probably thought I was mental and that's why I did the dumb stuff I did._

 _Or maybe.._

 _It's because you're a coward and couldn't admit that you were weak and that's why it didn't work out._

 _ **Couldn't**_ _work out._

 _I hate you._

 _For letting her do that to you. I hate her to, but I especially hate you a lot for what you_ _ **didn't do**_ _._

…

 _Can I tell you a secret?..._

 _I still like you…_

* * *

 **A/N: Would you believe me if I told you I was gonna try and turn this into a whole one-shot? I know, I'm laughing too. But I did it, I reached a maximum of past 2'000 words because that was my goal the entire time...no it wasn't…**

 **But in all seriousness I would like to say that the only reason I'm not completing this right this instance is because:**

 **1) I'm an asshole**

 **2) I'm a lazy fucker**

 **3) I want your honest opinion on how you like it so far. Is it hard to follow? Do I need to work on a few things in my writing of any kind, things of that nature I would like to know, especially considering on the themes I'm going for here, I want to know how you think I'm handling this story concept so far.**

 **So if you HAVE made it this far in THANK YOUUUU for being so patient because I am a** _ **horrible**_ **author at this point. I have never met an author such as myself who procrastinates so much my god.**

 **If anybody asks why I'm making a tragedy such as this, blame it on Shakespeare.**

 **...that joke is gonna be lost on so many people i just know it...**


	2. A Little Wager, Please?

**A/N: A little intermission before we get to Part 2 of TOOLS!**

 **I've had this idea running amok in my head for a while now and am finally dishing it out! Cold!**

 **On a side note I hit a bit of a writer's block which is always fun to have as we all know, and so it took a long while to work on this, as well, high school is becoming an even bigger bitch than usual so there's that...however, I feel in a good enough mood and my writer's block is marginally gone so here's a little something for the wait!**

 **This is an AU that I don't think is usually explored a lot in which Nick is a cop and Judy is a P.I. Or at least...I've never actually seen or heard of a story like this before**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **A Little Wager, Please?**

 **Beware of the Mad Rabbit, for she always gets her dues...**

"This has to be the place…"

A red fox stood out upon the empty streets of the Canal District, staring up into the vast expansion of an old, monolithic, gothic-like building. Compared to the other buildings; the little markets and shops he'd seen littered about the sidewalks and alleyways had all been predominantly cheerful and colorful, or at the very least, a modern sepia color was applied to give it a fancier look, but this building in particular stood out like a white flag on a bloody battlefield. If he looked closely, he could make out the statuettes of a bunch of gargoyles sitting along the edges of the roof of the building.

The fox shuddered and fluffed up his fur a bit to rid off a cold, one that hadn't existed at first, before sauntering his way toward the front of the building.

The first thing he found himself noticing, and finding unappealing, was that the doors were mismatched. One door was massive in width made out of a block of red oak wood with thick brass knockers and faint markings of faded print decorated it whereas the door on the left was the kind of plain glass doors with a handlebar to push it open that you would come across at your standard, typical, office.

 _Either this guy's got poor taste, or a poor budget…_ Nick thought. Green eyes peeled through the glass pane of the door on the left to look onwards into a dimly lit room with a front desk littered in nothing but files and paper. Some of it was blank while others had numbers and letters that most likely formed names and phone numbers scattered along the white of the paper. A few feet to his right, and the fox could see a hallway lined in standard uncomfortable-for-your-feet carpet. At the the entrance to the hall, just off to the side was a little mini fridge with colorful sticky notes slapped on it at weird angles; oddly enough the notes were arranged by color to look almost like a rainbow, although as creative as that was, it was still incredibly weird.

"I suppose this is where they are…located…"

Stranded on a street corner, desolate and broken with chunks of concrete eroded away and weeds slithering from the cracks in the ground brushing up against the frameworks and bricks of the building. Small spires stuck up from the ground from what Nick could see, that had at one point, he assumed, had been the foundations for a gate to complete the gothic architecture. Most of the metal now was crumbled an rusted beyond belief to where it looked more like blood than old iron. Or at least..he hoped it wasn't blood…

 _Enough of that_ , he gave himself a small shake before pulling one of the doors open and letting himself inside.

"Hello?"

…

In the dim lighting, mostly coming from outside, he was able to see a bit more of what there was in the room.

Well...the bare minimum of what was left in the room…

A coat rack, with a small black raincoat hanging upon like a limp, charred, carcass. There was a small top hat with slots in them for ears to have room to move and wiggle around. As for the papers he'd seen through the glass, they contained nothing but little bits doodles and odd notes that seemed related personally to whomever lived here - _if_ they lived here.

Of course, there was the hallway as well, and whatever was contained behind those doors…

But there was also the mini fridge with its colorful sticky notes adorning it.

It was just a silly thought, really, to check out whether there were any clues to littered amongst the cool container.

Well...there was _one_.

 _And it looked exactly like_

"Hey!"

 _Shit._

There was the sound of rustling fabric, the metallic cocking of a gun (illegal), and the soft sounds of padless paws lightly brushing against the carpet. The cop fox spin around, his hands twitching, wanting to reach for his standard issued tranq gun, but fought against the action. There was no need for a gunfight to break out. Yet. And besides, if this was the mammal he was looking for…

"Put your _hands_ , where I can _see them_." The mammal, with a gruff, feminine voice seethed through clenched teeth.

Nick's ear twitched as he could hear the sounds of the trigger having pressure applied upon it. _I'm not gonna die_ , he thought a pang shooting through his heart as he kept his breathing relaxed, and posture even more so, _not like this at least._

He looked closer at the female in question even though he had a pretty good guess as to who it was. And of course, him being the dating moron he was, _had_ to test this theory out for himself.

"Judith Laverne Hopps-"

There was a sharp inhale, but unfortunately it was not for the reaction he expected as the lapine suddenly lunged at him, the gun having been discarded entirely. The tod barely had time to move or duck before her flat feet had slammed into his kevlar vest, knocking the window out of him. Struggling for air mostly, he only managed a strangled yelp as he felt the collar of his uniform being pulled along with the weight of his head. He looked up into brightly lit, enraged amethyst orbs.

She leaned in, eyes ablazed. "Who the _hell_ sent you hear, _fox_?"

"No one, look I-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I... _everyone knows_ your name, Hopps," he grunted. He pushed his back legs into her stomach and pushed up with all his might, and effectively sent the small mammal flying. She crashed into the cluttered desk, rolling off it and almost face planting into the floor.

"It's kind of hard to forget the rabbit who attacks innocent civilians - namely predators." he stated matter-of-factly as he stood up, straightening his striped tie in the process.

"That was an accident!" the rabbit snapped. She pulled herself off the floor, though she made no moves to actually attack him again. Judy instead glared at him with an aura of caution surrounding her as she felt the rage slowly simmer to a dull throb. Just what exactly was he doing here an what did he want? Apparently she was about to find out.

Digging around in one of his pockets till he found what he was looking for, the fox pulled out a piece a paper.

Technically speaking, it was more than that. It was a small note, that tried to envision itself as a business card, but failed. Scraggly handwriting of what appeared to be a name in quotation marks and a phone number were scrawled haphazardly along the blank space. It didn't take long for the rabbit to realize what it was.

' **Mad Rabbit'**

 **come and see me!**

 **==== number: 501- 768- 6860**

"Oh…"

"Yeah... _oh_ , " Nick stated, shoving the note back into his pocket.

"How...where…?" Judy stuttered.

"I found it inside of Mrs. Otterton's purse."

The only reaction he got was that of a breathy exhale. Nick looked over towards the lapine to see a look of melancholy etched in her facial features, her small, pink mouth stretching downwards into a hard frown. His tail twitched as awaited some form of an explanation, something!, to at least have a lead (though small) to go off of, and maybe find one of them...he could find one of the two...maybe…

"She came to me...about...this…" the rabbit uttered as she made her way back over towards the chaotic desk and shifted through the papers before producing a small manilla folder. Inside it she looked down upon a picture, one that sent her empathetic heart fluttering; it was a simple picture, taken somewhere outside with grassy emerald fields flourishing in the cool wind. The sun was a bright yellow beam in the sky shining gloriously on the family of four. A doting mother, a hard-working father, and two sons, who looked like twins, with not a care in the world - all of them huddled on a checkered blanket - the kind you take to picnics - smiling at the camera with everanscent joy.

" I-...she wanted my help to find her husband...she came to _me_ …" she choked fr just the briefest second, feeling a lump building within her throat. Her vision became blurry and she quickly took an arm and rubbed at her eyes viciously, if only to stem the dam trying to burst. Not now, not while there was someone else in the room.

There was a moment of pregnant silence that crept steadily and forebodingly into the room leaving nothing but the soft sounds of the two breathing being the only noise to be made.

And then:

"I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you that she went missing, too."

"What?!"

Nick scratched the back of his head, cringing, "Like I said - I found that note in her purse, but it was in such an odd location, and nowhere near Savannah Central, so…"

Judy looked back down at the photograph, studiously staring at her, preferably at Mrs. Otterton, so happy and at peace, nothing like the frantic otter that had come to her at night seeking help, looking lost, scared, helpless…

"She was - I think - afraid...of someone…"

"But who?"

"I don't know. I never had the chance to ask, " Judy shook her head as if dispelling a thought from her conscious, "And we won't know unless we find her."

A look of startlement appeared on Nick's face and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Wait - we?"

"Well...you came here for more than answers I assume."

"I-I...honestly I thought I would have to bribe you into this…"

"And now you don't have to, because I'm willing to help. Soooo-"

The rabbit took her hand, spat into it, and then offered it to the fox with a cheeky grin, "Do we have a deal?"

 **A/N: FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED IT! WHOOOOO!**

 **So this was fun to write and it helped me clear my thoughts oddly enough. In the meantime, it will be a while before Part 2 of TOOLS is posted for the simple fact that I will be working on some other stories of mine before getting back to this, doesn't mean I won't work on this on the side, just means not as much attention will be upon it.**

 **Anyways, let me know how this was, and what I should improve upon if any!**

 **Kachow my dudes!**

 **(gonna be on break for three weeks and a half so I have plenty of time to get shit done, whoop!)**


	3. I'm STALLING!

**A/N: Writing angst is hard work, guys, so enjoy some good ol' quotes from my friend: Tumblr.**

 **...okay** _ **two**_ **are from Tumblr...the others are from Vine, SBSP**

* * *

 **Chief Bogo:** You know what, you're in time out. Get on top of the fridge! Get up there!

 **Officer Wilde: *climbs on top of fridge*** This precinct is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

 **(this is from vine)**

* * *

 **Clawhauser:** WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

 **Wolford: *eats donut with knife and fork***

 **Clawhauser:** Just….STOOOP!

 **(this is also from vine)**

* * *

 **Chief Bogo: *hands over bat to Clawhauser***

Please hit me as hard as you can.

 **Officer Wilde: *whispers*** Psst. Hey Chief, I'm working in the office. ***giggles*** But at _night_.

 **Chief Bogo:** Don't hold back…

 **(RIP Stephen Hillenburg)**

* * *

 ***standing outside Wilde Times, about to raid it***

 **Lt. Judy:** The way I see it, we've got three options here. I'm gonna go in order from fucking terrible to goddamn nightmare.

* * *

 **(my all time favorite)**

 **Chief Bogo: *points to broken coffee pot*** Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know.

 **Clawhauser:** I did. I broke it.

 **Chief Bogo:** No. No you didn't. Wolford?

 **Officer Wolford:** Don't look at me! Look at Wilde!

 **Officer Wilde:** What?! I didn't break it.

 **Officer Grizzoli:** Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken?

 **Officer Wilde:** Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken.

 **Officer Wolford:** Suspicious…

 **Officer Wilde:** No it's not!

 **Officer Fangmeyer:** If it matters, probably not, but Trunkaby was the last one to use it.

 **Officer Trunkaby:** You're lying! I don't even _drink_ coffee!

 **Officer Fangmeyer:** Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

 **Officer Trunkaby:** I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles! Everyone knows that, FANG!

 **Clawhauser:** Okay, let's not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Chief.

 **Chief Bogo:** No! Who _broke it_?!

 **Officer Wolford:** Chief...Hopps is being _awfully quiet_ …

 **Officer Hopps:** SERIOUSLY?!

 ***loud arguing ensues***

 ***talking to IA***

 **Chief Bogo:** It was me. I did it. It burned my hand so I punched it. I expect that in 10 minutes they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig's head on a stick. Good, it was starting to get a bit chunky around here.

* * *

 **A/N: Exams are coming up next week, so I will be doing a lot of studying all of next week (the exams start on Friday) so expect me to be mute for a while. Anyways, I know this isn't much, but if you want more of these let me know!**

 **Peace out chicken wings!**


End file.
